winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 316
From the Ashes 'is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Summary Timmy finds Tecna and tells the Specialists and the Winx. Sky is upset because Bloom won't be able to come with them to find Tecna. Bloom is on Pyros, running away from dragons. There she meets Mya, who saved her from falling into a pits. Mya offers to help Bloom, who gratefully accepts. She will have to pass three challenges before she can earn her Enchantix. The Specialists and the Winx leave to rescue Tecna. Sky and Riven had to stay behind to protect Red Fountain. Timmy is very excited to find Tecna. When they land, they find that the Omega Dimension is really cold. Timmy leads the group to Tecna's transmitter, which he does but doesn't find Tecna. The guards in the Omega Dimension finds the group and starts attacking them. Bloom receives a vial that contains the magical essence of Pyros, given by Mya. The Trix appear and attacks Bloom. Bloom concentrates her power and unlocks her Enchantix. She successfully defeats the Trix. The guards on the Omega Dimension attack the group. They start heading towards the Winx who falls of a cliff. Brandon and Helia are in shock and rage, and attacks the guards but fails. Major Events *Bloom meets Mya, a sorceress from the Island of Dragons. *Timmy makes progress finding Tecna. *Helia, Brandon, Timmy, and the other Winx girls head to the Omega Dimension to find Tecna. *Bloom earns her Enchantix through sheer force of will; thus making it Incomplete. *Bloom is the last fairy to earn her Enchantix. Debuts *Maya *Enchantix Bloom Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa *Sky *Brandon *Helia *Timmy *Riven *Mya *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Valtor *Various Omega Dimension denizens. Trivia *This is the last we see of Bloom's Winx Outfit. *This transformation proves that all Fairies end up nude at some point during it. Normally such things are not allowed and so in order to get past this, they use things like lighting, censor smoke, or sparkling effects. *When Stormy tries to break through the force field Bloom put around the Trix, in one scene her gloves are not fingerless. *When Bloom is fighting the Trix, the golden jewel on her chest was briefly shown when she was supposed to be wearing the vial that Mya gave her. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Sean Schemmel = Baltor Caren Manuel = Darcy Suzy Myers = Stormy Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Rebecca Soler = Tecna Quotes (Rai English) '- Flora:'' It's freezing here!'' '- Brandon:' Pretty inhospitable if you ask me. '- Stella:' I betcha they agree. '- Brandon:' I guess that's what you get if you're a prisoner in the Omega Dimension: Locked away in a block of ice for eternity. '- Timmy: Well, this is the transmitter that Tecna used, but... where is she?'' 'Bloom: '(beginning of her Enchantix)'' Valtor will not win, ever!'' (English) '''Flora: ''It's freezing!'' Stella: ''What a shame! I had the cutest matching earmuffs too. (sees a convict in ice) ''Hello! Somebody put a shirt on that guy! If you're gonna freeze some dude for eternity, at least try to make him look good! Timmy: ''This is the transmitter Tecna used, but where is Tecna?'' 'Bloom: '(beginning of her Enchantix) I am fearless, and open to my powers! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon